


Los benditos siete días

by sunflow3rs



Series: Galaxia [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020, Love, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like daichi, week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi y Kageyama son dos chicos que en la normalidad de su cotidiana vida como pareja se dejan llevar por un recién descubierto juego el cual no saben cómo jugar, pero al menos entienden que no quieren perder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Past Tsukishima Kei/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Galaxia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Los benditos siete días

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts de kinktober por @kinktober2020 en Twitter. Perdón por el OOC. :(
> 
> Gracias por leer. <3

Que sí, que es normal que en las relaciones se discuta, sobre todo si se tienen veintipocos años y han comenzado a vivir juntos en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida, pero Kageyama y Yamaguchi no son ese tipo de pareja. Que el simple choque más tonto puede empezar una disputa que termina como excusa para sacar viejos trapos sucios que aguardaban impacientes en un cajón. Sin embargo, estos dos pueden regocijarse en el gozo de que su relación no es de esas.

Ellos no pelean por nada. Son capaces de apaciguar cualquier problema que se les aparezca con comentarios suaves y tranquilos, superponiendo las conversaciones en un bajo tono de voz al griterío que se habían acostumbrado a escuchar con Tsukishima o Atsumu en sus respectivas relaciones. Su base es una buena comunicación que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera sido capaz de imaginar, no, al menos, del huraño de Kageyama. No es como si este tenga una grata fama en cuanto hablar de sus sentimientos se trata, en realidad, pero suponen que la influencia que Yamaguchi ha ejercido con el paso de los años es lo que le lleva a ser tan abierto con sus emociones. Y eso sí que no es ninguna sorpresa, porque después de todo llevan saliendo más de seis años. ¿O son siete?

Están agradecidos por ellos. Están mucho más que agradecidos con toda su relación, en general. Ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que sobrellevarla a distancia, uno viviendo en Sendai amarrado a la universidad y el otro en Tokio jugando como profesional en Primera División, comunicándose a duras penas con escuetos mensajes de WhatsApp y ocasionales llamadas telefónicas a las dos de la madrugada, tuvieron problemas. Quitando la distancia, que sí que fue un problema. El no poder verse tanto como querían fue otro, pero lo metían dentro del mismo saco que el primero. La sensación de soledad que les invadía cuando se paraban a pensar que su pareja estaba a kilómetros de ellos. Pero, de nuevo, esto entra en el problema de la distancia. Y aún así, siempre han salido adelante.

Lo cual ya es decir, porque las parejas que se enfrentan a grandes períodos a distancia no suelen durar demasiado. Tenían a Tsukishima y a Kuroo como principal ejemplo, quienes comenzaron a salir en el instituto y terminaron en la universidad sin verse capaz de soportar ni un día más con el espacio en blanco que crecía entre ellos.

Por lo que no se pueden quejar. Su relación es casi perfecta, va viento en popa y planean cada segundo de su vida el uno al lado del otro, sin temor a decirlo en voz alta. Son muy conscientes de ello.

Sin embargo, hubo un domingo en el que los dos chicos se replantearon todas las decisiones que habían tomado acerca de su relación, desde que comenzó casi por accidente en su segundo año de secundaria hasta el día en el que se mudaron al mismo apartamento en la capital, mientras preparaban la cama para dormir. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno recuerda qué comenzó la discusión, cuál fue la palabra clave que hizo estallar a la pareja a un nivel de disputa a la que poco estaban acostumbrados, si había sido un comentario sobre algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Kageyama -el nuevo fichaje de aquella época no entraba del todo en el criterio de buen jugador que el chico tenía-, o si bien había sido algo que dijo Yamaguchi relacionado con las cosas que tenían que comprar para la boda de Yachi -entre que eran dos de los cuatro padrinos de la novia y que, además, Daichi se había empeñado en hacer un baile sorpresa junto a todos los hombres, no daba abasto.

De un momento a otro se encontraban peleando en voz baja, sin alzar demasiado su tono porque era de noche y no deseaban molestar a sus vecinos, mientras tiraban de las sábanas para comprobar quién se quedaba con más tela con la que taparse, como si esto decretara el vencedor de su discusión. Sabían que no era nada serio. Que se estaban comportando como si tuvieran dieciséis años de nuevo y que el motivo que fuera por el cual argumentaban no valía la pena como para acostarse sobre el colchón y darse la espalda en un deje amulado.

Aún así lo hicieron. 

La cosa está en que si hubieran dejado la historia ahí todo estaría bien. Se levantarían a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, reconociendo que eran estúpidos, y olvidarían hasta el mínimo detalle de la tonta pelea que habían tenido con cariñosos besos de buenos días que pronto calentarían la habitación. Pero, claro, Kageyama no pudo mantener su bocaza cerrada.

—Lo dices como si fueras capaz de soportar una semana sin follar—y, de verdad, ninguno de los dos tiene idea alguna de qué comentario comenzó la dichosa conversación. Yamaguchi se giró con cierta rapidez nada más su novio terminar de hablar, mirándole con una ceja alzada como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiera ofendido. Lo que, de hecho, había ocurrido.

—¿Perdón? —llamó su atención, entrecerrando sus ojos e intentando que su visión se acostumbrase a la oscuridad, observando la inconfundible espalda de Kageyama desde su lado de la cama. Este, a duras penas, le echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. —Eres tú quien no puede aguantar ni dos días, y lo sabes.

—Quemo mi energía sobre la cancha, Tadashi —explicó. Su usual ceño fruncido condecoraba su rostro, apoyando su codo sobre la almohada para acomodarse y observar con comodidad a Yamaguchi, casi gritándole sin abrir sus labios que nada de lo que soltaba por la boca tenía sentido. —Tú... Tú eres electricista.

Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos como dos platos. Había sido el tono lo que le molestó, porque en teoría no estaba diciendo ninguna locura, pero que lo comentara de esa manera provocó que su sangre hirviera. Quizás no de la mejor manera. Resopló, entonces, tomándose unos segundos de silencio en los que volvía a su sitio inicial, sin tener que verle el rostro a Kageyama, y tiró un poco más de la manta hacia él. Sonrió de manera triunfal ante el bufido cansado del contrario cuando luchó de nuevo con la tela y, entonces, decretó las palabras que marcarían la siguiente semana de sus vidas:

—Perfecto. Pues ya veremos quién es el que aguanta menos.

A Kageyama le hubiera gustado saber en ese momento lo que estaría por venir, ya sea para prepararse ante ello o bien, culminarlo antes de que comenzase. Pero no tenía ni idea, así que tarareó una afirmativa sin hacer demasiado caso a Yamaguchi y cerró los ojos buscando olvidarse de la conversación que acababan de tener.

—

Los lunes el despertador de Yamaguchi suena a las ocho de la mañana y siempre tarda un minuto casi exacto en arrastrarse sobre el lado derecho, vacío y frío de su cama para apagar la canción de su alarma. Su novio nunca se encuentra ahí, no los lunes al menos, debido a que sale a correr cuando el sol todavía no ha aparecido en el firmamento. Se adentra en la ducha nada más levantarse del colchón, aún con las legañas pegando sus párpados el uno con el otro, como si fuera una máquina programada a caminar los pasos necesarios de su dormitorio hasta su baño cada día. Nunca coge una toalla o ropa limpia para después, sino que espera pacientemente a que Kageyama regrese al apartamento para pedirle en un grito algo con lo que secarse.

Como un reloj, Kageyama entra en la casa a la vez que Yamaguchi termina de enjabonarse. Y hubiera ocurrido lo mismo ese día de no ser por la pelea que todavía fastidiaba en el fondo de su cabeza. No solo la discusión, sino más bien el comentario que su novio había dejado caer tan sutilmente.

¡Oh, venga! ¿Cómo podía decir que él no podría estar sin sexo dos días? ¡Era él quien estaba obsesionado con ese tema a todas horas! En primer lugar, ni siquiera hubieran comenzado a salir si Kageyama no hubiera sido de esa manera durante la adolescencia, así que en todo caso, él sería la persona que no podría soportar ni dos días, mucho menos una semana e inimaginablemente un mes sin mantener relaciones. Y está seguro de ello.

Salió de la ducha con el pensamiento incrustado en su mente, sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa, y todavía mojado caminó de puntillas hasta el armario de las toallas, sin hacer ruido ni alterar la presencia que se movía con tranquilidad por su cocina. No se molestó en limpiar las huellas húmedas que había dejado marcadas en el piso de madera, dejándolas para más tarde, mientras se adentraba en el pasillo con el algodón amarrado sobre su cadera.

—Buenos días —llamó la atención de Kageyama, apoyándose con un deje desinteresado sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación. El chico se encontraba preparándose su habitual batido de proteínas, el que se bebía todos los días sin falta después de su ejercicio matutino, tan concentrado en la batidora que ni siquiera desvió la mirada del botón de encendido cuando le devolvió el saludo. Sus brazos se endurecieron, apretados bajo la ajustada camiseta deportiva que llevaba puesta, cuando la tapa del electrodoméstico amenazó con salir volando. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre los músculos de su novio, en cuán buena figura tenía, en cómo se atrevía a insinuar, más o menos, que era irresistible. —¿Qué tal la caminata?

Yamaguchi tragó saliva, apartando la mirada y regañándose mentalmente por la divagación a la que su cabeza le conducía. Debía de centrarse en lo que quería hacer puesto que si continuaba contemplando el cuerpo de su pareja al final solo conseguiría darle la razón.

—Bien. Me encontré a Iwaizumi-san. Se ha mudado a unos edificios nuevos calle abajo —explicó, alzando un brazo sobre su cabeza para agarrar un vaso de cristal una vez quedó satisfecho con su batido. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de escucharlo, rogando en silencio a cuál fuese la fuerza de la naturaleza que rigiera su destino para que Kageyama se diera la vuelta de una vez por todas. ¡A esas alturas se iba a secar por completo antes de que su novio le viera!

Sin embargo, el mundo no parecía estar a su favor. No en ese momento, al menos. Kageyama llenó demasiado su vaso casi a punto de rebosarlo, por lo que fijó su mirada en él mientras lo trasladaba a la mesa en la que completaría su desayuno. Lo dejó con un cuidado excepcional sobre el mueble, tarareando un asentimiento cargado de orgullo al no haber derramado ni una sola gota de su contenido, y se sentó en la silla bajo la anonada mirada de Yamaguchi, quien no se creía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él solo quería ser un poco sexy, hacerle perder un poco la decencia y ese tipo de nimiedades. ¡Pero su novio ni siquiera le miraba!

Yamaguchi resopló. Tendría que hacerlo todo él, supuso. Caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta encontrarse al lado de Kageyama y fue solo cuando colocó su mano sobre la nuca de su novio, exigiendo de esa manera su atención, que este notó que su pareja únicamente llevaba puesta una toalla de algodón sobre su cintura. No solo eso, sino que era su toalla, la que llevaba bordada una pelota de voleibol en una de sus esquinas y que había encontrado casi por suerte del destino en un rastrillo. Levantó su mentón a la vez que su ceño se fruncía, sin entender si Yamaguchi estaba invitándole a tener sexo en la cocina de su apartamento o si solo buscaba enfermarse como un tonto.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, seguramente algún comentario estúpido acerca de la posesión de su toalla, o bien del resfriado que pescaría debido a que la ventana del salón se encontraba abierta, pero Yamaguchi se lo impidió, sentándose sobre su regazo como si en realidad fuera la silla que ocupaba. La sorpresa fue suficiente como para que sus labios se fruncieran en la misma línea confusa que sus cejas.

—¿Qué...? —Comenzó Kageyama, sus dedos clavándose alrededor de la cadera ajena, sintiendo el frío del algodón húmedo, mientras sus índices hacían presión sobre la tela a la vez que permitía que sus pulgares acariciaran la piel mojada de sus lumbares, en un gesto cariñoso. Yamaguchi le ignoró, alzando su mano hacia el centro, donde una fuente de fruta condecoraba la mesa, arqueando su espalda con fogosa exageración. No le hacía falta tener ojos en la nuca para saber que su novio se quedó impregnado del movimiento, viviéndolo con sumo detalle casi como si ocurriese cámara lenta. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Desayuno —contestó Yamaguchi. Agarró un plátano y regresó a su postura inicial, apoyando sus codos sobre la madera y delimitando aún más el arco de su espalda. Cerró sus piernas y se acomodó en el hueco que los muslos de Kageyama habían dejado, pegando su trasero con un descaro demencial hacia la ingle del contrario, buscando comenzar algo para lo que su novio estaba más que preparado. La cáscara cayó a un lado del batido intacto, cuyo dueño había olvidado por completo debido a que su atención había sido robada de pe a pa por la actividad ajena.

No tenía ni idea de a qué venían, pero tampoco era como si lo fuera a negar, por lo que apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi y se concentró en cómo su boca se abría alrededor de la fruta. Dejó que sus manos se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia por el cuerpo de su pareja, acariciando su estómago por encima de la línea de la toalla, bajando por los costados de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas, entonces, volviendo a subir por dentro de la tela.

Yamaguchi volvió a empujar hacia atrás, notando como el amiguito de su novio comenzaba a despertarse de un sueño al que planeaba mandar minutos después. Después de todo, solo estaba ahí para demostrar que Kageyama no tenía ningún tipo de aguante en cuanto la temperatura comenzaba a subir en la habitación.

—No sé si tenemos tiempo para esto, Tadashi —se quejó. Su voz resonó húmeda y gutural en el tronco de su oído, casi emborrachándolo en el acto, y apretó la mano que todavía agarraba el final de su plátano para que su compostura se mantuviera intacta. Tarareó, casi pensado lo que ya sabía, consciente de que, de hecho, no había tiempo para lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Si tardaba un poco más en terminar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de ir a trabajar los lunes por la mañana acabaría perdiendo el tren, lo que le obligaba a coger un taxi y pagar una desorbitada cantidad de dinero por un trayecto de quince minutos. Pero ahí, sentado sobre su novio como si fuera una simple silla, con el potencial de una flamante erección contra su trasero, sentía la suficiente confianza con su cuenta bancaria como para permitirse el servicio de un taxi.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —Jugó Yamaguchi, terminándose la fruta y echándole una simple mirada a Kageyama por el rabillo de su ojo. Los dedos de este se colaron, traviesos como siempre, por debajo de su trasero, empujándolo en el aire con un suave movimiento en su canilla para poder instalar sus palmas en la tersura de sus nalgas. Lo acomodó sobre él como quiso y sonrió orgulloso ante el jadeo satisfecho de su novio. Este bajó la cabeza, suspirando, recordando que no debía dejar que la situación fuera a mayores.

—Para follar.

Yamaguchi siempre pone pegas cuando escucha esa palabra. Simplemente no le gusta que se utilice ese verbo para lo que él llama, simplemente, tener relaciones sexuales. Había sido de esa manera desde que lo escuchó por primera vez en su escuela media cuando la gente mayor se puso a hablar de eso en el baño, estando él encerrado en uno de los cubiletes. Sin embargo, Kageyama estaba acostumbrado a decirlo como si fuera el pan de cada día, por lo que cuando comenzaron a salir la reacción que sucumbía su cuerpo cada vez que la oía cambió. Ya no era vergüenza ni tampoco timidez. Ahora eran ansias lo que le llenaba de pies a cabeza, ah, y que poco le gustaba sentir que no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo.

Soltó una carcajada, entonces, y la vibración que le recorrió de arriba abajo no le hizo ningún bien al bulto en los pantalones de Kageyama.

—Así que quieres hacerlo, ¿no? —Preguntó Yamaguchi. Su novio resopló contra su cuello, juntando sus caderas, haciéndole notar cuán emocionado se encontraba por la proposición.

—Joder —suspiró. Yamaguchi meneó su cintura en un círculo irregular, clavando su trasero contra la erección de Kageyama, provocando que un nuevo resoplido cautivase su oído derecho y que el agarre en sus nalgas se apretase. Mordió su labio y clavó los talones de sus manos sobre la mesa, llevando la concentración de su sangre hacia esa zona hasta que su piel se tiñó de blanco. —Sí, Tadashi. Quiero hacerlo.

El gemido lascivo que salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kageyama resonó en las paredes de la cocina con mucha más fuerza de la que tenía. El líquido del vaso que había sobre la mesa vibró ante ello, inclusive. Yamaguchi continuó con su pequeño baile sobre su improvisado asiento y esperó con paciencia a que las palabras se formaran en su mente antes de soltar alguna barbarie sin sentido.

—¿Ahora? ¿Admitiendo que no eres capaz de estar ni una semana sin tener sexo?

El agarre en sus nalgas disminuyó considerablemente y Kageyama abrió sus ojos entendiendo, tan rápido como uno siente un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, la verdad oculta en las intenciones de su novio. Sacó las manos de la toalla, entonces, lamió sus labios con cierta decepción ante el incidente.

—Con qué es eso... —murmuró. Yamaguchi tarareó una afirmación, girando sobre su regazo para dejar que sus piernas cayeran a un lado de la silla, permitiendo de esa manera observar a Kageyama directamente a sus ojos.

—Podemos hacerlo, si quieres —explicó, con una sonrisa ladina mientras creía que, finalmente, había ganado la disputa. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario y acercó sus labios a su boca, los cuales ni un beso de buenos días han recibido. —Solo tienes que admitirlo.

Kageyama echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para la sorpresa su pareja, y levantó las manos del cuerpo de Yamaguchi como si el hecho de que sus pieles se tocasen quemase. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró con cierta desconfianza al chico, sin ser capaz de creerse que su tontería había llegado a esos niveles, pero aún así dispuesto a continuar con cual fuera el juego que tenía en mente su noviecito.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo, utilizando un tono burlón que muy pocas veces era capaz de escucharse en él. Yamaguchi soltó un bufido, molesto por cómo habían acabado las cosas, e infló sus mofletes cual ardilla almacenando bellotas. —Estoy bastante bien aquí. Tan bien que puedo continuar una semana si me lo propongo.

Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza. ¡Una semana! ¿Está loco? No será capaz de aguantar ni dos días y estaba seguro de ello. Pero si eso era lo que Kageyama quería, él no iba a ser quién para negárselo. Se levantó de su regazo, tiró la cáscara a la basura y caminó hasta su habitación sin ni siquiera echarle ni un simple vistazo al contrario. ¡Una dichosa semana!

—Bueno. Eso ya lo veremos.

—

El martes las cosas parecieron estar más tranquilas. Yamaguchi se había tirado todo el santo día pensando en qué hacer para que Kageyama consiguiera perder su cabeza, destrozar su cordura y que de paso admitiera que no podía pasar ni veinticuatro horas alejado del calor de su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de en qué momento su pensamiento había evolucionado de esa manera, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Quizás era la falta de problemas y peleas lo que hablaba por él. La necesidad de tirarse los trastos a la cara la que le obligaba a buscar una situación negativa dónde no la había, debido a que nunca lo había hecho. Quizás era aburrimiento lo que sentía. Quizás solo quería algo más de fogosidad en su relación.

Y, realmente, no tenía ni idea de por qué. No era como si su relación con Kageyama dentro del dormitorio fuera aburrida o monótona, ya que no lo era. Siempre estaban sacando cosas nuevas de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, probando ideas raras que habían visto en Internet o incluso las posiciones alocadas que Oikawa se dedicaba a comentarle a su kouhai en los vestuarios de su equipo. Así que era imposible que fuera eso lo que le provocaba esa sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Descubrió, conforme las horas del martes se adelantaban en el reloj que enmarcaba lo alto de una de las paredes de su salón, que ese juego que había creado casi sin querer era la chispa que su interior necesitaba para sentirse a gusto de nuevo. Sentado en el sofá, con un libro que Yachi le había prestado entre su mano izquierda y una taza de humeante té a su derecha, perdido entre las hojas de la historia de romance entre vampiros y humanos a la que en realidad no hacía caso, mientras escuchaba el tintineo que Kageyama abrir y cerrar cajones, preparándose para acudir a una reunión de su equipo de voleibol.

Kageyama es un hombre ocupado. Se toma muy enserio su trabajo como jugador profesional y no se pierde ni una reunión, ni un solo entrenamiento o ni una sola revisión en el ala de fisioterapia para impedir alguna futura lesión. No es nada sorprendente debido a que ha sido así desde el primer segundo en el que le conoció, en el gimnasio de Karasuno enfrascado en una de sus habituales peleas con Hinata. Aprendió dos cosas del chico ese mismo momento: El voleibol era su vida y, probablemente, no había nada ni nadie más importante que el deporte para él.

Después de seis años juntos, compartiendo cada momento de su existencia, entrelazando sus futuros de la mejor manera que se les pudiera ocurrir, Yamaguchi decía con seguridad que para Kageyama, él era tan importante como el voleibol.

Así que se preguntó, entonces, cuando Kageyama apareció por el pasillo para coger las llaves del apartamento, su teléfono móvil y despedirse de su novio, que si el pedirle que se quedara con él esa tarde, asegurándole que se rendiría ante la de idea de que es un hombre desesperado por el sexo con su pareja, conseguiría su efecto. Desechó el pensamiento nada más los ojos azules del chico cayeron sobre él, con su ceño fruncido y con cierta desconfianza, casi temiendo que Yamaguchi hiciera alguno de sus ataques en ese instante.

Sin embargo, este se levantó y con un paso tranquilo y calmado, se acercó a la entrada del apartamento para despedirlo como Dios manda. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, medio abrazándolo a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, observándolo desde abajo con parsimonia. Sonrío de la manera más inocente que pudo mientras imaginaba qué tan rudo tendría que besar esos labios que se asomaban en una línea recta como para hacer que sus piernas temblaran.

—Ten un buen día —le susurró, tomando por sorpresa a Kageyama, quien se esperaba algún comentario sucio. Relamió sus labios con satisfacción y aceptó el abrazo del chico, pasando los brazos por encima de su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él para que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran juntos. Yamaguchi jadeó sin esperarse el acto y soltó una pequeña carcajada, un tanto impresionado. —Pensaré en ti mientras no estás.

Kageyama no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que eso significaba, pero a su cabeza llegó que Yamaguchi ocuparía su tiempo en la soledad de su casa masturbándose. Su ceño fruncido volvió a coronar su rostro y, antes de siquiera poder pensar o decir otra cosa, se tiró sobre los labios de su novio como una fiera se lanza sobre su presa. Movió con rapidez sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico y lo guió en la salvajada de saliva y lengua que era lo que él hacía llamar beso. Violento y húmedo.

Cuando Yamaguchi se quiso dar cuenta, su espalda estaba completamente pegada a la pared y un muro de acero, con la forma del dotado cuerpo de Kageyama, se cernía sobre él, imposibilitándole cualquier escapatoria. Sus manos cayeron sobre el pecho del chico, tirando de su camiseta mientras buscaba no perder el equilibrio, extasiado ante la forma en la que lengua contraria inundaba su cavidad bucal y hacía lo que quería con la propia.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Preguntó, y Yamaguchi sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir durante algunos segundos. Kageyama sonrió sobre el beso a sabiendas de que había dado con uno de los puntos débiles de su novio sin ni siquiera intentarlo y aprovechó la distracción para bajar las manos hasta su pecho. Lo manoseó por encima de la camiseta verde en la que se leía el logo de la tienda de electricidad en la que trabajaba Yamaguchi, tocándolo como si fuera un contacto de piel a piel, y regresó hacia arriba por el camino de su pecho. —Si lo pides, quizás pueda quedarme.

Yamaguchi sabía que Kageyama no lo iba a hacer. Que simplemente está jugando con él. Pero solo la mínima probabilidad de que el chico hiciera algo como eso por su persona era capaz de volverle loco. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, preguntándose si hablaba enserio, replanteándose cada minúscula idea que había tenido para aquel juego, esas que todavía no sabía cómo poner en marcha.

—¿De verdad? —Susurró. Kageyama se lamió sus labios, de nuevo, y sus dedos pronto se enroscaron en la superficie del cuello ajeno. Apretó su tráquea con suavidad en un principio, advirtiéndole a Yamaguchi lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomándose los segundos suficientes para que a este le diera tiempo de poner algún pego. Algo que le dijera que no lo quería.

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi apretó aún más la camiseta de su novio y, ansioso, jaló su cadera hacia adelante con precipitación.

—No —confesó Kageyama, entonces, siguió con el trabajo que había dejado pausado. Yamaguchi jadeó un quejido ante la mentira, a sabiendas de que era de esperarse, y sintió cómo eran sus piernas las que temblaban cuando su novio devoró sus labios con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior, aumentando la presión contra su cuello con cada segundo que pasaba.

No podía creerse que fuera tan débil ante él. Kageyama podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, que Yamaguchi lo aceptaría con las mismas ganas de siempre. Su visión se emborrona debido a las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir sin nisiquiera darse cuenta y la falta de sangre que le llegaba a su cerebro se le hacía cada vez más presente. Una nueva presión empezó a formarse en sus pantalones y clavó sus uñas en el pecho del contrario, buscando una manera de liberar todas las emociones que sentía que hacían estragos en cada esquina de su ser.

Kageyama aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar su mano desocupada hasta el trasero de Yamaguchi y, ahí, simplemente agarrando el músculo por encima de su pantalón, fue suficiente como para que el más bajo decretara el tiempo muerto. Si seguía así sería capaz de perder la poca compostura que aún le quedaba y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Así que soltó el agarre de su camiseta y buscó la muñeca de su chico para que dejara que el oxígeno volviera a él como necesitaba.

—Me tengo que ir ya —se excusó, separándose del cuerpo contrario y poniendo una mueca que reflejaba de todo menos pena. Yamaguchi le observó mareado, confundido a más no poder y completamente perdido ante los besos que le acababa de dar. ¿Habían tenido algo así a lo largo de los años que llevaban como pareja? ¿Algo tan sucio y violento como eso?

Estaba seguro de que no. Intentó recomponerse, apoyándose en la pared de la entrada, ignorando la sonrisa media burlona del rostro ajeno. Soltó un suspiro

—Pues deberías salir ya —le contestó, aún con la respiración entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando y una presión en su ingle que haría desaparecer con una ducha fría, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Kageyama asintió con su cabeza y se guardó para sí mismo el que si a Yamaguchi se le hubiera quitado la tontería de comprobar quién aguantaba más sin tener sexo, no le hubiera importado llegar tarde, o no llegar, a la reunión que tenía con su equipo.

Se agachó para acercarse una última vez a Yamaguchi, quien se había dejado caer en el suelo, y depositó un suave beso sobre la frente sudada del chico antes de abandonar el pequeño apartamento, dejándolo solo, en silencio y con la excitación al borde de la locura. Sí, había comprobado que era bastante fácil para Kageyama hacerle perder la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo e, incluso, mucho más.

Yamaguchi se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su teléfono móvil. Estaba seguro de que entre los años de experiencia que tenía Tsukishima con sus antiguas relaciones podía sacar alguna buena táctica para conseguir que Kageyama le entregase su cordura.


End file.
